Castaway Kat
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Coop, Kat, and Dennis are all stranded on an island! What will happen when Coop falls for Kat?
1. Chapter 1

Castaway Kat

Coop grabbed Kat's leg, and knocked it out from under her. He was already pretty scratched up, but that didn't stop him. (He also found Kat slightly attractive, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even himself. But that was only because he thought Kat hated him, but really, Kat had been in love with Coop from the minute she saw him) Anyway, Kat clawed Coop's shirt one more time, which made it fall off. She mustered every ounce of her strength to keep from purring. Dennis came dashing through the door, forgeting to knock. "Hey, how would you guys like to go swimming in the ocean?" he asked. Kat had to say, she liked the idea of Coop in a swimsuit, but she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself. She just meowed, trying to sound angry. Coop said, "Yeah, that sounds great, the ocean, with all that _water_" He was looking at Kat when he said it, so she knew Coop was just trying to torture her. This was the reason she wouldn't admit to herself that she had a crush on him. Dennis shrugged. "Well, I've got this pass for a cruise ship, but I have to take a friend, and an animal, if I want it to be free" he said. Coop shrugged. "Then take Millie, because I'm not going anywhere with Kat" he snapped. Dennis got down on his knees. "Come on, Coop! I don't wanna go anywhere with Millie! Don't make me!" he cried. Coop sighed. "Fine, I'll go" he merely said. Dennis got up. "Thanks, guys" he said.

On the day of the cruise, Coop, Kat, and Dennis checked in at the hotel part of the ship, and started to look around. Kat was more interested in Coop, than anything that they saw, though. That is, until a storm hit, and blew the ship off course. Coop, Kat and Dennis found lifeboats, and grabbed one, and headed out to sea. They managed to find a deserted tropical island. By then, Coop and Dennis's clothes were water stained, and Kat was tired and out of breath. They looked around, and saw they were the only ones who had made it there. Coop sighed. He then said, "We need to start building a campfire, for warmth during the night. I'll do that" Dennis nodded. "I'll go looking for food. Kat can build us some small tents" he said. Kat nodded in agreement. Everyone went seperately. Kat decided to build close to where Coop was building the campfire. She started looking for palm fronds and bamboo. Unfortunately, she could only find enough to build two tents. 'Me and Coop can share one' she decided. Kat marched back to where she had last seen Coop, with her supplies. Surprisingly, he had already finished the campfire. Kat stared in awe. Coop smiled. He had decided to work fast, so maybe he could impress her. Kat dumped her supplies down, and started building. "Here, let me help" Coop said. Kat looked at him in surprise. She had always thought he hated her! "Hey, if we're gonna be here awhile, we've gotta help each other out" Coop explained. Really, he just wanted to spend some 'quality time' with Kat. He just wouldn't admit that. Kat nodded, and showed Coop how to weave the palm fronds so they stayed in the bamboo. As soon as they were done, they leaned two large squares against one another, and did the same for the other two. "Hey, guys!" they heard Dennis calling, and they turned to see him, running up with a large, pointed stick, which had about twelve fish on the end of it. Coop ran to help him, as did Kat. "Think this will be enough?" Dennis asked. "Yeah! What do you think, Kat?" Coop asked. Kat nodded. It was close to sundown, so they all decided to eat and go to bed, right then.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It had been close to two weeks since Coop, Kat and Dennis had come upon the island, and they still had not found a way home. Coop was in charge of making the fire every morning, Dennis found the food, and Kat built beds and things like that.

**KAT'S POV**

Coop had been acting nice lately. I liked it at first, but now I was starting to wonder. On one particularly cold night, he had offered to share his bed with me. He said it was because if we were in the same bed, we could share body heat. But when I got in the bed, he put his arm around me, and hugged me tight. Does he... like me?

**COOP'S POV**

I have been acting nice to Kat lately, and I think it may be starting to creep her out a little. I offered to share my bed with her one night, and said that it was so we could share body heat. Of course, it was a total lie. I think... I think I'm falling in love with her. I guess there's no hiding it, I love Kat.

**THIRD-PERSON**

Coop was trying every way he could think of to get Kat to love him. Needless to say, he didn't really need to, since Kat already loved him. One day, Kat was working on the boat they had come in, trying to fix it, when she stumbled upon something that fell out of Coop's backpack. It was a heart-shaped frame, with her picture inside it! Kat couldn't believe her eyes. 'So... he _does_ like me' she thought. Kat marched up to Coop with the picture. His eyes widened when he saw it. "Uh... where did you get that?" he asked carefully. Kat pointed to the boat. Coop sighed. "I guess there's no hiding it... I love you, Kat" he said, almost crying. Kat held his hand. She looked into his eyes with a look that said, 'I love you, too' Coop understood, and gave Kat a kiss.


End file.
